It's not so easy for us
by MySecretAddictions
Summary: Cam and Maya are going through the early stages of their relationship but as always there are always those typical obstacles and tests but will they both pass them or fail them?
1. I'm serious

CAM'S POV:

You know when you're in a relationship with someone so special you seem to forget about the rest of the world and you can't seem to snap back into reality. Well that happened to me with Maya.

After the accident, all my time would either go towards Maya, our relationship or me. She would check up on me all the time and make sure I didn't try doing anything stupid again since she still wasn't convinced it was an accident.

"So I was thinking we should meet up at my house tonight since nobody's home." Maya said as the bell rang and just before the teacher asked if she could speak with me.

"I'll meet you at your locker. And sure." I walked up to the teacher and asked if something was wrong and she starts talking about my grades.

"Campbell you need to get a good mark on the next test or you can't get your credit again, you will need to study really hard to pass and I'm hoping you take this seriously."

_Great I thought. How am I supposed to ace this test when I can't even understand the language it's in?_

"Okay I'll try I swear!" I promised her and than I went off to find Maya.

I guess after the accident I was so determined to be happy with my current situation that I ignored school so much that I didn't think about how bad it could get. Now I just have to find a way to explain to Maya that I can't hang out with her because I might fail French… again.

"Hey there stranger!"

Maya jumps on my back to my surprise. Sometimes it scares the heck out of me, which causes everyone around us to stare, but I still love how happy she gets at the fact I get scared by her sometimes I even fake it just to see her happy.

"Hey. And trust me you're no stranger to me."

I say as I put her down and give her quick kiss. Whenever I kiss Maya, her cheeks get so red that it makes me laugh while I'm kissing her and than she gets mad and curious. I still haven't told her why I laugh but she says she is determined to figure out why.

MAYA'S POV:

God, I never thought I would like a guy this much but how can you not like Campbell Saunders. His hair, His eyes, His everything is just too perfect. I remember when we had our first kiss I couldn't stop smiling and thinking to myself: _Campbell Saunders like me. Maya Matlin. Out of all those girls he choose ME._

Kissing for us is like a regular thing we do. Whenever I kiss him he starts laughing and he says it's because I'm way to adorable but I still don't think that's the reason why.

"So… You should come around 6 since you might want to get cleaned up after school and all."

"I can't, apparently I'm failing French and if I don't get good mark I'm screwed. Sorry Maya I really wanted to hang out but I can't fail this test and I need all the time I can get to ace it."

He looked so upset and worried. I was kind of upset that he couldn't come over but right there a plan popped into my head.

"Well I can help you, I get straight A's in French and I use to tutor a couple kids before so it won't be anything new."

I was praying for him to say yes. I don't want him to be doing badly in school because of me, I want to help him I mean isn't that what girlfriends are supposed to do? Plus, It would still let us spend some time together at the same time.

CAM'S POV

"Uh are you sure, I mean you don't have to…"

As much as I would love to have help especially from Maya but I don't want to bore her to death with schoolwork plus I think I would get way to distracted by her, you can't blame me for wanting to kiss her 24x7. Her lips are just way to kissable.

"No! I want to! I'm serious when I say I will help you with your French and not be a distraction!"

She narrowed her eyes at me, which got me convinced that she was serious at that moment. Whenever Maya's serious you can just tell easily.

"Great than I'll come by around 6."

I smiled at her while she was going over what I would need to bring to her house, I was to busy thinking to myself_: How did I end up with such a caring, sweet, adorable, amazing and beautiful girl like Maya._

Probably the best thing about her; is her smile. Whenever she smiles it makes me smile even when I'm upset. I just can't understand how someone you've known for such a small amount of time, cam make you so happy that you forget about all the bad stuff…

MAYA'S POV

"EARTH TO CAM!"

God, he always gets so distracted in his own world. I always wonder what he's thinking about, most of the time when I'm talking he just smiles and stares which gets me mad because I feel like he isn't listening to what I'm saying. But you can never stay mad at Campbell; he's just way to sweet and with those big brown eyes that stare at you.

_OH GOD MAYA SNAP OUT OF IT, why does he have to be the best boyfriend ever it's to perfect to handle. If that makes any sense._

"Sorry, You're beautiful face was distracting me."

He said, which made me blush so hard that I couldn't even control it at that point. He leaned and gave me long lovely kiss, which just made my day.

"I have to go I have to talk to the coach to catch up on things but I will see you later" He winked at me and than he started walking away.

But than it came to me, If Campbell always gets distracted by me in general how am I supposed to get him to stay focused. I guess this isn't going to be as smooth as I thought it was going to be.

Even if he kisses me all the time and our relationship right now has been oh so perfect, I still can't help but wonder _Is it always going to be this easy?_

If I can't get him to study for a French test how am I suppose to survive all those other relationship obstacles especially when it comes to sex and- Why do I always over think things? I take the simplest things and just turn them into a complicated maze. I mean I'm just helping him study for his French test and nothing else is going to happen other than studying a bunch of words and phrases of a foreign language.

Well at least I hope. Katie would always bring Drew over to study back when they were dating and they would always study each other's faces rather than their books. But than again things are different for Cam, and me we're new to all of this and I think talking about it is what we should do first.

_Well… after the studying._


	2. Let's be on the journey together

OMG I haven't updated in over a month. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this but I decided I should since most of the camaya fanfic writers are busy with school and I feel like I'm the only with a lot of time to spare. School comes in the way sometimes but we'll just have to wait and see.I'm actually going to stop this Fanfic but I hope you enjoyed it but I will be starting a new Camaya fanfic with a bigger plot.

NO POV:

Cam went over to Maya's place at 6 just the way they planned it. They've been studying for 2 hours straight with absolutely no distractions other than bathroom breaks. Cam seems to finally understand the foreign language for once all thanks to Maya. She made it much more simple and easy for him to understand.

MAYA'S POV

"I think you're actually going to ace this test!" I was so proud of him and myself. At first Cam wasn't really trying hard and I'm not going to lie but he even tried leaving since he was so frustrated with all the stress and vocabulary he needed to memorize.

So I decided to use a technique that I made up for myself during the 7th grade for tests. I would get so nervous for tests or exams so I made this thing where I would take on of my favourite songs and cooperate it with all the materiel I needed to know and what do you know I've been doing great ever since!

"Well all credit goes to you, the talented Maya Matlin." He said while clapping both hands very loudly and I did a light bow as if I just finished playing the Cello at one of my recitals. After that Cam started packing up his books and papers.

We had a lot more time to spare, usually when he came over we would just a bunch of horror movies cuddle together, usually it's the girl jumping at every scene but for us it was Cam. I mean he wouldn't really jump but he would get scared so I always squeezed his hand just to let him know –_ I'm always there for him during the movie and outside of the movie._

"So, M what are we watching tonight?" He gives me quick peck on the cheek and than he goes back to the couch motioning for me to sit on his lap.

_Maya this is time to talk. Talk to him. _ I said to myself. I guess this was kind of the time to talk. I mean we should clear the air and set things straight about what might happen in the future, even though I said I would talk about it after the test but we have time now.

_Don't we? So why not?_

I went over and sat on his lap and then I just simply asked-

"Cam, there's something I've been wanting to talk about… something important. To me." I couldn't help but stutter out all the words. We've had serious talks before but not really on our relationship which than got me even more nervous.

CAM'S POV

At this point I really don't know what to expect to come out of Maya's mouth. I mean obviously she's not going to break up with me. But still maybe she might want to.

_Without thinking-_ " Are you breaking up with me Maya? Did I do something wrong? Are you upset about something? You know you can tell me."

Awesome, now I just made things even more awkward and intense.

"NO! No. No. And I know I can tell you." Thank the lord. That just took a lot weight off my shoulders but I'm still curious about what she's trying to say. I mean it's weird for her to bring something up out of the blue, Some thing that could be serious.

"Than, What is it tell me. My ears are wide open and ready to listen." I gestured to my ears. Instead she got off my lap and sat in front of me with her legs crossed and pulled me closer to her.

MAYA'S POV

Okay I can't back down now. He's all curious and filled with confusion. I really do make things more complicated.

"Do you think we will still be together by next year or the year after that?" I started off with a simple question. I mean any girlfriend would ask that and the guy would probably say forever and always but I wanted a real answer.

"Again are you breaking up with me or something?" Cam asked in a high and uneasy voice.

"No, Cam I have no reason to break up with you at all. You're to perfect to let go of." I never thought that I would actually tell him that but at that moment it was the only thing I could say because it was all I was thinking.

"Good because I feel the same way about you. And who knows what's in store for the future but I'll be more than happy if you accompany me."

"Well I would love to Mr. Saunders!" He pulled me in for a long kiss, but it wasn't like the ones we had in the hallways or anywhere actually. The kiss went on for a long time it got more intense as time went by and there was some tongue involved before I pulled away and tried to get back on track.

_Crap!_ I thought. _Don't let him do this. You need to have this talk._

"I'm still not done. You're a guy and I'm a girl and usually when a guy and girl are together…. Things happen…." I trailed off at the last sentence. This is going to be a long night for me.

"Uh huh… Maya what are you exactly trying to say?"

CAM'S POV

I've never had a girlfriend before Maya, so I have no idea what happens when it some to sex. I mean, some of the hockey guys tend to brag about their sex lives but they're older and have had much more experience with girls than I will probably ever have.

I never thought Maya would want to have sex already, even though we know a lot about each other and we've only been dating for a month or so.

MAYA'S POV

"I don't even know to be honest. It's not that I want to have sex but what if one day it just happens and from their something else happens. Things would get hard and we could grow apart which end everything. I'm just scared Cam, I've never liked a guy so much before and I just don't want to loose you because of stupid mistakes."

There I said it. His reaction was what I expected; Speechless.

"Maya we're gonna get older things are bound to happen but trust me you never have to worry about us growing apart. We care too much about each other. You've been right by my side with all my problems with hockey and I plan on doing the same with any problems you come across of. I'll be there for you, whenever and wherever."

"I will be there for you too Cam. Whenever and Wherever." I kissed him lightly which he returned happily. I never want to loose this boy.

"Enough of the future which is still very unclear but remember we're on this journey together." It was relief to be laughing again with Campbell. I was definitely on the journey with him and I hope I always will be.

"So are we still going to be continuing with our studying because I think you need to refresh your memory a little." Our main priority right now at this moment was for him to pass the test that I think, will go very well.

I walked Cam home since my parents were set to come home in 20 minutes and Katie was still out with Jake. As we reach the front steps of his billet family's house, Cam pulls me in for one last kiss.

Once I started to walk down the steps Cam pulls me by my arm and whispers this in my ear- " Just so we're clear, I've never liked a girl so much until I met you and I probably won't ever again. I have my eyes set on you Maya Matlin."

Why does he have to be so … Ugh… Perfect.


End file.
